


My destiny.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, The Fake AH Crew - Fandom
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gang Violence, Gang activities, Heist, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Ray could never be happier than his life with the Fake AH crew. Being the sniper for the criminal group that has taken him in. He wouldn't trade it for the world. The Fake AH crew gets a new member who ends up having a strong tie in Ray's destiny. But Ray's past comes back wanting him back. Will the Fake AH crew be able to help protect Ray from something he tried to get away from? Or will Ray's happy life be taken away?





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> At the start of my Fake Ah crew stuff I always saw it spelled Vegabond. I started being bothered about it but was confused always having it known as one way and not the other. Eventually I looked it up and now I know it's Vagabond. So only after actually looking up have I decided to change it. Even though I'm really tired and I really should be in bed right now.

Ray is leaning back on his bed as he thinks about a few things. He enjoys his life here with his gang and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"Everyone we gather in the meeting room!" Geoff’s voice announces and Ray sits up.

Ray gets up heading out of the room and looks to Geoff.

Michael who was sitting with Gavin on the couch turns to Geoff along with Gavin. "What's up?"

"We are meeting our newest member. Today." Geoff says with a smile. 

"Today?" Michael blinks in surprise and Geoff nods.

They had heard that a new member was going to be joining but they thought it was originally going to be later.

The others head to the meeting room as Geoff heads elsewhere and Ray heads to the kitchen to get a quick glass of water.

He drinks it then heads towards the meeting room when he hears Geoff approaching.

"Oh and here is our sniper. Meet Brownman. And this is Vagabond." Geoff says introducing the two and Ray turns only for his eyes to fall upon an unknown male wearing a black skull mask. 

This dude was their new recruit? Interesting.

Ray wasn't even paying attention to whatever Geoff is rambling about as he looks to where he's sure the eyes are but it’s hard to see them. He flashes a smile before Geoff claps his hands a little loudly making him turn to the other. 

"Let's head to let the others meet him." Geoff says and leads the way to the room. 

Ray settles at an open spot which ends up having an open seat across from him which is where Vagabond settles himself. 

"Alright. This is Vagabond." Geoff begins. "We have Mogar. Freebird. CarJack. Then of course Brownman." He introduces everyone. "And I as the Commander." 

Michael never trusts anyone right away so he's skeptical.

Gavin shifts probably a little spooked by the black skull mask. 

Jack seems to already know Vagabond as he seems to be relaxed. 

Geoff begins going on about something but Ray has tuned him out. 

It's kind of hard to concentrate when a man with a black skull mask keeps looking at you. 

Ray keeps his cool though and just begins thinking of what might happen now. He can't help but think of back when he first joined the Fake AH crew. He was lucky that he got along with pretty much everyone right away though he's not sure that Vagabond will have the same luck as him.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a skull mask?" Michael demands staring at Vagabond. 

If anyone like Ray wasn't paying attention then they are now. 

Instead of speaking Vagabond grabs a piece of paper and writes on it only to hold it up to be seen.

Because I like it.

"I'm not sure about this guy." Michael gets up crossing his arms over his chest. He storms off.

Gavin looks to Geoff before chasing after the other. 

Geoff sighs. "Well... I should have seen it coming from him." He leaves the room and Jack gives Vagabond an assuring look before following Geoff.

Vagabond and Ray watch the others go before Vagabond turns back to Ray.

Ray turns to Vagabond and leans back in his chair with his socked feet on the table. "So you like to be a creepy motherfucker. Whatever you be you." He shrugs closing his eyes and bringing his hands back to cross behind his head. "It'll be interesting to have a new member." He leans his head back and moves back a little... A little too much... "Whoa!" His arms and legs flail outwards as he falls backwards. He lays there for a second before shifting and jumping to his feet as Vagabond watches him get up. "Well that was something." He stretches his arms above his head for a moment before lowering them. "My bad." He turns and gives a smile to Vagabond. 

Vagabond slightly tilts his head as he watches Ray. He only looks away to pull out a piece of paper to write on it. He then holds it up for Ray to see.

You sure you're okay? 

"Yup." Ray nods. "That ain't got anything on me! Did nothing!" He fist pumps the air causing Vagabond to shake his head with slightly shaking shoulders. He chuckles stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. 

Vagabond lowers the paper as the two seem to calm down.

"Say. If you don't talk we could write to each other. In a dairy or something maybe?" Ray says thoughtful even bringing a hand to his chin.

Vagabond stares at him for a few moments before looking down to write something only to hold it up for Ray to see. 

An exchange diary?

"Yes! That sounds perfect!" Ray cups one hand and hits his fist onto his other hands palm. "Hell. It could be sparkly and even have animal stickers on it." He grins. 

Vagabond writes a response. 

Kitten stickers?

"Yeah! Kitten stickers! It'd be the most awesome exchange diary ever!" Ray nods still grinning. "We'll be the coolest fucking kids on the block!" 

Vagabond writes another response and holds it up with slightly shaking shoulders as if trying to hold in laughter. 

Perfect.

"Perfect indeed." Ray agrees still grinning. 

Vagabond lowers the paper and his shoulders shake a little more. 

"Well. Welcome to the Fake AH crew." Ray says then heads off out of the room. He can feel Vagabond watching him the entire way. He heads to his own room after leaving the room and sighs softly as soon as his door is closed. "What a way to make a first impression..." He shakes his head at himself. "Falling backwards in a chair? Could I have done worse? ... Wait... Suggesting a sparkly dairy with animal stickers... Wow a dorky move." He heads over to his bed and plops down onto it staring at the ceiling. "Well he seemed to like the idea.... Just means I'm going to have to go get a sparkly notebook and kitten stickers. That's going to be embarrassing." He tucks his arms behind his head closing his eyes. "I'll worry about that a little later." He says then releases a soft yawn. "Later sounds good to me." He ends up falling asleep and he dreams that he sees himself laying on the lounge chair on the balcony.

Relaxing. 

When he blinks awake he glances to his phone to check what time it is. 

He only slept for like half an hour. He shrugs and gets up heading out of his room. He spies Michael and Gavin playing a video game. He goes over to see what they are playing and finds that it is mortal kombat. "Who's winning?" He asks.

"I am." Michael responds as his character defeats Gavin’s character causing the other to squawk at this.

Freddy being the winner is shown causing Ray to chuckle. 

Michael offers him the controller. "Have fun. I'm gonna have a smoke." He says and Ray takes the controller. He gets up heading off to the balcony. 

Gavin starts up the next round and once they have their character picked out they begin the match. 

Ray is easily winning and out of the corner of his eye he spots Vagabond coming over to him. He focuses on the match as Vagabond seems to watch. He wins making him grin. 

"Noooo!" Gavin slumps in defeat and Ray laughs.

Ray then turns to Vagabond. "Hey Vagabond." He greets and Gavin squawks as he realizes that the other is there. 

Vagabond hands Ray something and Ray looks down to find that it’s a sparkly pink diary with about ten kitten stickers on it.

Ray smiles taking it. "Thanks. Well truly get it started right away." 

Vagabond nods then heads off.

"What the bloody hell is that??" Gavin asks looking at it over Rays shoulder.

"Just a little something between me and Vagabond." Ray replies simply then heads off to his room to begin the exchange diary. He sets it down on his desk and opens it to the first page only to find that Vagabond has already started it. "Ok then. Let's see what you have to say." 

Greetings. I'm not fully sure what to put in here so I'll just do gut instinct. So hi. I'm Vagabond as you already know though if we are gonna start this then you can call me by my first name Ryan instead of Vagabond. I think this will be interesting to do. 

Oh and it's nice to meet you Brownman.

Well that's about as much as I've got. Hope to hear from you soon.

Ray smiles softly suddenly really glad that they started this. He turns to the little jar of pens and pencils on the corner of his desk. He reaches over and digs through them until he finds the pink pen. He had found an unopened pack of pens that were all bright colors including pink, green and yellow on the ground so for laughs he kept them not sure he'd ever actually use them... Until now... he begins writing his response. 

Hey Ryan. You can call me Ray if you want. And I think we're going to be the best of friends. 

......................

Geoff approaches Ryan who turns to him. "I'm sorry about how Mogar reacted." He and Ryan glance as Ray comes out only to head towards the balcony. 

Michael joins him heading back to the balcony even though he had somewhat just came from there. 

"Brownman and Mogar don't usually trust strangers right away. But they'll come around." Geoff turns as Ryan turns to look to him. "Don't take it personally if they take a little longer to warm up to you. It just ties in with their backstories." 

Ryan writes on a piece of paper and holds it up for Geoff.

Brownman seemed pretty nice. 

Geoff smiles. "That's good that you two are getting along so far. Maybe Mogar won't be far behind." He pats Ryan's shoulder then heads to the kitchen for a beer.

Ryan turns to the balcony but ends up turning away to head to his room to settle in. He comes out later closer to supper and Ray notices him.

"Wait a sec." Ray darts into his room then comes back handing Ryan their exchange diary.

Ryan takes it with a nod and heads to his room really wanting to read it. 

Ray heads to the kitchen to see how dinner is coming. 

Ryan settles on his bed and opens the exchange diary finding Rays entry written in pink making him chuckle softly. He begins reading. 

Hey Ryan. You can call me Ray if you want. And I think we're going to be the best of friends. 

I think I have an idea. We could ask each other questions and it's up to us if we answer the question. Pretty much one of us asks a question then the other answers or not then the other asks a question. Pretty simple. 

Alright. Here's my question. Do you always keep your mask on?


	2. Chapter two.

Ray is making sure his pink sniper is still in good shape as supper will be ready any minute. He always makes sure to keep it in top condition. He hears a knock and he puts his sniper away closing its case then heads to answer the door. He opens it and finds Gavin. "Hey Gavin." He greets. "What's up?" He steps out of his room. "Wanna walk with me to the kitchen for a snack." 

"What's going on with you and Vagebond?" Gavin questions.

"Well what do you mean? Is it wrong to get along with a teammate?" Ray questions raising an eyebrow. 

Gavin raises an eyebrow. "Teammates don't have sparkly pink notebooks to share." 

Ray pauses. "Well so what?" He asks.

"What's really going on?" Gavin demands. 

"Were just getting along. There is nothing wrong with that. To be good teammates you should be friends no?" Ray moves to begin walking down the hall. 

Gavin gives chase. "But Ray!" He protests and Ray glances back only to run into someone or something. 

Ray turns taking a step or two back and finds Ryan standing there. "Oh hey. Sorry about running into you like that." He greets the other. 

Ryan nods then hands Ray the diary. 

"Thanks. I'll get right on it." Ray says taking the diary. "I'll see you soon Vagabond." He starts to walk away but a grip on his purple sweater makes him walk a few steps back as it's tugged on. He looks back to see Ryan writing something only to show it. 

I thought I told you to call me Ryan. 

"Wot!?! You're on a first name basis!" Gavin squawks after reading over Rays shoulder. 

Both Ray and Ryan turn when Gavin squawks. 

"I don't see what the problem is." Ray tells him. 

"What?" Michael questions as he had been coming out of his room.

"Ray’s on a first name basis with Vagabond!" Gavin informs him.

"What?! Ray you have no idea about anything about this guy!" Michael protests.

"You don't know nothing!" Ray snaps feeling rather angry. "You're just jumping to conclusions! Maybe you should get to know him before doing so!" He heads off and goes to his room almost slamming his door behind himself. He sighs once behind his closed door. "Ryan seems nice... it just seems unfair for him to be treated like that." He heads to sit on his bed to check out the new entry. 

It's nice to meet you Ray. And I think that your idea for the asking questions is a great idea. 

Well I don't always wear the mask like if I shower but I do wear it a lot. Kind of my thing. It's something I have used as I got into the world of crime. So I guess the mask has kind of become a part of me. I don't want to talk about my past any more than that right now. Maybe you'll get to learn more down the road. But I have to say... This mask... Scared the clerk half to death when I was getting this exchange diary. I wish you could have seen her face. 

Well here's my question. Why'd you approach me?

Ray can't help a soft smile. "I think we will really be the best of friends." He is about to begin his reply when Jack calls that supper is ready. He gets up putting the diary on the nightstand and heads off out of his room. He pauses feeling a tap on his shoulder and he stops turning to see Ryan. "Hey." He greets then is handed a folded piece of paper.

"An extension to the entry?" Ray asks glancing to the folded piece of paper for a moment. He looks back to Ryan in time to catch a shake of the head. 

Ryan heads off and Ray looks back to the paper. 

Ray opens it and reads what is written there. 

Thanks for just a little earlier. The two introduced themselves as Michael and Gavin. They seem to be warming up to me now. I was a little surprised about what happened well the part where you got angry but thanks for standing up for me. 

Ray smiles. "It was no problem." He carefully stuffs it into his pocket and heads to supper.

Everyone is in the living room and Ray settles next to Ryan.

Ray dishes up and is about to eat when he notices Ryan isn't eating. "Excuse me! Are you not eating?" He demands. 

Ryan grabs a piece of paper and writes something only to show it to Ray.

Not hungry. 

"No! I'm not having any of that!" Ray protests and dishes food for Ryan. "Eat!" 

Ryan adds a note below the last one then shows the others.

Ray can still read it.

Tell Ray I'm not hungry? 

Geoff laughs. "Sorry buddy. You're on your own." 

Ryan lowers the paper at this. 

"When Ray makes up his mind he makes up his mind. No arguing about that." Jack informs him.

"And I can read!" Ray informs him. "Now eat mister!"

Ryan's shoulders slump in defeat and he moves the mask up enough to eat revealing that he has face paint on. 

Ray can't help but glance to what he can see of the others face. 

Strong looking jaw and a scar going from just above his top lip to just below his bottom lip. His lips themselves don't appear to have any scar left on them though. 

“Face paint?” Michael questions and Ryan just shrugs. 

Ray just smiles as Ryan begins eating. "Good." He turns to begin eating himself hearing Michael chuckle. 

After a bit of eating Geoff clears his throat getting their attention.

"We will be doing a heist soon." Geoff informs them. "I will share more details tomorrow. For now you can relax." 

Supper was soon over and Gavin helps Jack with the dishes letting the others relax.

Michael is playing on his DS.

Ryan wandered off somewhere in their home. 

Ray went to his room to begin writing his response to Ryan and he puts the thank you note into his nightstand drawer. He wants to keep it because it makes him feel good. He turns back to the diary after closing the drawer and begins writing. 

I'm glad you like this idea. It'll definitely help us grow our bond! 

Haha! I wish I was there to see it! That would have been hilarious to watch! Bet she was trembling in her shoes! Maybe when we have to buy another one of these then I can see it with my own eyes. 

Hey it's okay if there are things you don't want to talk about. I understand the whole not big on talking about the past kind of thing. We might unlock each other's pasts as we go down the road. 

Oh and don't worry about earlier. I'm glad that Michael and Gavin are talking to you. 

As to why I approached you. Well I mean sure you come off as a little intimidating with the mask but something about you seemed nice. Come now you even asked if I was okay when I fell. I say underneath that scary mask you're really a nice guy. 

Okay my question time. Are you a gamer? 

Once done Ray closes the diary and places it along with his pen on his nightstand. 

Ray lays down on his bed closing his eyes with a yawn. He soon finds himself asleep. He awakens still feeling rather tired. He glances to his alarm clock which reads nine thirty am. He groans feeling that it's too early. He rolls over but can't back to sleep so he eventually gets up. He heads out of his room heading towards the living room with a yawn. He blinks finding Ryan sitting there reading a book. "How long have you been up for?" He asks as Ryan looks up to him.

Ryan puts the book down on his lap and grabs a piece of paper writing a response. 

Since about seven forty.

Ray gaps in surprise. "I'd never be able to get up that early!" 

Ryan lowers the paper and his shoulders shake in a chuckle. 

Ray sits down on the couch next to Ryan. "I'll get the diary for you in a bit. I wanna sit." 

Ryan waves it off silently telling him that it's okay making Ray smile. 

Ray glances to the book. "What are you reading?" He asks. 

Ryan holds the book up so Ray can see it. 

"Blood magic huh?" Ray says reading the title.

Ryan nods and lowers the book.

"Is it any good?" Ray asks receiving a nod. "What’s it about?" 

Ryan begins writing on a piece of paper again. He explains the general idea of it on the paper showing it for Ray to read. 

The two begin discussing the book with each other getting really into it. 

Geoff comes from the kitchen with a half-finished beer and notices the two in what looks to be a deep conversation. He smiles softly glad to see that at least those two are getting along. He takes a chug of his beer feeling it as a victory drink to be able to see that the two are warming up to each other. He finishes then goes to settle on the arm chair. He picks up the newspaper Jack left on the coffee table only to begin reading. 

The others soon join them and Michael heads to help Jack with breakfast. 

Ryan and Ray have switched to reading the book together as best as they can. They only stop as Ryan puts the book aside as soon as breakfast is brought out. 

Geoff also puts the newspaper down. 

They all eat and as usual Gavin and Ray eat quite a bit.

Ray is happy that Ryan is also eating with the skull mask lifted once again to do so. 

Once everyone is pretty much done Geoff gets to his feet getting everyone's attention. 

"Heist meeting in fifteen minutes." Geoff says then heads off towards the meeting room. 

Ray finishes eating then puts the plate with the rest. "I'll get the diary." 

Ryan nods and Ray heads to his own room.

Ray comes back with the diary and at this point it's only Ryan, Gavin and Jack in the living room. 

Ryan adjusting his mask, Gavin is just chilling on the couch and Jack grabbing the dishes. 

Ray heads over handing the diary to Ryan.

Though Geoff comes into the living room just in time to see Ray hand the diary to Ryan. Even Jack glanced up noticing movement.

Geoff raises an eyebrow as Ryan nods to Ray then heads off to his room with the diary. "What was that?" He asks.

"Something between Ray and Ryan." Gavin explains and Ray knows that Michael has probably already heard about it as Gavin is his lover.

There’s probably no secret kept between the two of them. 

Ray shrugs and helps Jack with the dishes. 

"So you and Ryan?" Jack questions as they work together to clean the dishes. 

Ray shrugs. "I guess we just clicked." He says.

"It's good to see though." Jack admits. "Me and Geoff were a little worried about how long it'd take for you and Michael to warm up to him. But the both of you seem to be doing just fine." 

"Yeah well I got mad at Michael for how he treated Ryan. He then took it upon himself to try actually talking to Ryan." Ray says then feels a pat on the back.

"You did good." 

In no time everyone is in the meeting room.

Maps of both inside and outside of the bank and images from cameras are on the board.

"Okay. So this bank is a very successful one. So as expected we are going to hit it." Geoff says grinning. "Ray there is a good spot for you to snipe from." 

Ray nods and leans back knowing he won't need to know too much about what the others are doing. He lets his mind wander for a bit then snaps back when Geoff claps his hands together.

"Alright! Let's get ready! I know it's a bit of short notice but we'll be hitting it late afternoon. Be ready." Geoff finishes dismissing them.

Ray heads to get ready since it won't take long. He just has to make sure he has everything he needs packed which he usually does. He closes his snipers case that's like a backpack all set to go. He stretches glad to be ready. He gets up and goes to his window looking outside. "It looks like it'll be a good day for a heist." He says to himself with a small smile. "I hope that it goes well."


	3. Chapter three.

The car pulls up around behind the bank and everyone gets out. 

There's a motorcycle by the entrance to the alley and across the street is a van with no windows in the back. Both placed in those spots just a little earlier.

Gavin heads to the van since he'll be working from there being their hacker. 

Ray begins climbing the fire escape to get to where his position is and begins setting up once there. He is rather proud of how fast he can set up and put his stuff away. He looks through his scope checking what he can see and he comes to look to the three in the alley. 

Jack stayed in the car while the remaining three are waiting for the heist to begin. 

Ray is about to look away when Ryan waves in his direction. He can't help a soft chuckle at this. 

The ear piece crackles to life then it sounds clear in about a few seconds. 

"Everyone can hear me right?" Geoff’s voice comes through.

Everyone but Ryan makes sounds of confirmation though Ray sees that Ryan nods. 

Ray moves his focus back to the bank. 

"Okay. Then if everyone is ready let's do this." Geoff says smirk evident in his voice. 

"Three." Michael begins. 

"Two." Gavin joins in.

"One." Jack adds in.

"Heist!" Ray says as the signal.

With their masks on Michael, Geoff and Ryan hurry into the bank.

Shouts of demands to get on the ground is heard and there is a few frightened screams of people in the bank. There is another shout for those behind the counter to raise their hands in the air. 

This is just to help ensure that they don't pull an alarm. 

Ray keeps his eye on what he can see inside the bank and he notices Ryan patrolling.

Ryan is watching the hostages making sure that his gun is ready to shoot anyone who tries anything. 

Ray notices a clerk behind the counter watching Ryan closely. He watches him and as soon as Ryan's back is to him the clerk begins to reach to under the counter. He reacts quickly and shoots the man in the head getting a few shouts of shock. 

Ryan flashes him a thumbs up before going back to what he was doing. 

No one else seems to try anything as they just wait terrified. 

After a few minutes Ray hears sirens and turns his attention to the road waiting for the cop cars to appear. 

"Alright. We got the cash!" Geoff says. "Brownman and Vagabond keep the cops off of us! Everyone else bail!" 

Ray shoots a cop in the driver’s seat of the first cop car that appears.

The car spins out of control and knocks into two others. 

Ryan comes out and begins to open fire at the police.

Ray catches a glimpse of Michael in his bear mask hurrying to the van trying to not really be noticed by the cops. He focuses on shooting the cops down giving Michael time to get into the van to get himself and Gavin away. 

This keeps up until Ray hears Geoff’s voice cheer over their ear piece. 

"Seven thousand forty five hundred baby!" 

Ray keeps most of his attention on the cops.

"Brownman and Vagabond get out of there!" Geoff orders. 

Ray shoots one last cop then he pulls back quickly putting his sniper away. He climbs down with the sniper case on his back and hurries to the motorcycle that Ryan is already at. 

Ryan keeps shooting at the cops until Ray is on with his arms around the others waist. He then puts his gun away swiftly only to quickly begin driving away. 

Ray hears the cops coming after them and they shoot a few bullets trying to knock out their tires. 

Ryan manages to avoid them though as they keep going.

Ray grabs Ryan's gun and with one arm still around Ryan he turns to begin shooting. He shoots a gunman in the lead car then he shoots the front left tire. 

The cop car skids to the side blocking the alley. 

Ray puts the gun away and holds onto Ryan as they hurry away. "Safe house is the first brown one after the fifth right from this one. If we go fast enough we can evade the cops." He calls to Ryan once they are a safe distance away from the cops. 

Ryan nods and follows what Ray tells him and they arrive at the safe house with no cops around. 

Ray clicks the button the motorcycle to open the garage in which Ryan parks the bike there. He gets off then Ryan does the same and as they head towards the door leading inside Ray presses the button again to close the garage door.

They head inside finding themselves by the front lobby so they leave their shoes there.

Ray places his sniper bag down to lean against the wall. He then heads to the living room and plops down onto the huge brown soft recliner. 

The recliner has been nicknamed the throne due to its size. 

Ryan comes in and settles on the grey couch next to the recliner. 

"Well we have a good while to wait for things to calm down." Ray says leaning back in the recliner. He hears the sound of paper being unfolded and he turns to see Ryan writing something. He waits until Ryan shows what he has written. 

You look lost in that recliner there.

Ray laughs. "Yeah. It's huge!" He says in agreement. "That's why it's been nicknamed the throne." 

Ryan lowers the paper shoulders shaking in laughter. 

Ray smiles now really glad that they are indeed getting along. He knows how awkward this could have been if they weren't getting along. "So what do you want to do?" 

Ryan gives an I don't know shrug then gestures at Ray as if to indicate him asking if Ray has an idea. 

"Well we have books, games, tv or talking." Ray says thoughtfully. "Just enough to last us for a bit. We could also make some sort of food if you're hungry. The food in the safe houses are usually checked to keep them from rotting away so everything should be safe to eat." He looks to Ryan's mask. "Anything sound good to you?"

Ryan brings a hand to his chin in thought then he writes something down only to show Ray. 

What about games? 

"Well we have Minecraft. We could build our own world!" Rays eyes shine. "It'll be so fun! How about it?" 

Ryan writes his reply then shows Ray.

Sounds good.

So Ray boots up Minecraft and they begin playing. 

Ryan doesn't need to be told how to play the game and soon they have built a decent sized house just for them. 

The first floor is dedicated to crafting tables, furnaces and stuff like that. The second floor holds one bed for Ray and Ryan's bed is on the third floor. The house is made out of wooden planks that they crafted and they both can say that they like how it turned out.

"It's perfect!" Ray says smiling.

Ryan nods in agreement. 

Ray heads inside and opens one of the chests checking inside. "We should get supplies just in case." He says turning his character to Ryan's.

Ryan's character takes the lead and they head off to go find supplies to put in there.

.........................................

"Do you have a plan?" The male that walked into the room asks.

"Of course I have a plan." The other male who is facing the window with his back to the only other person in the room. "And I know just how we are going to do it."


	4. Chapter four.

Ray yawns as he is ready for bed. 

Today's heist went really well and Geoff is proud of all of their good work. 

Ray settles on his bed and closes his eyes with another yawn. "I like how my life has turned out." He mummers to himself before he ends up drifting off.

Meanwhile....

Geoff checks the email notification that he has received. He reads it over then groans.

Jack turns. He had been chilling on the couch watching quiet TV. "What's up?" 

"A meeting of the cities gangs has been called for tomorrow afternoon. This could mean that there is something important going on." Geoff says. "Maybe trouble with a new gang?" 

"Or it's just to make sure that all of the gangs are doing well." Jack offers an idea. "You know. The secret connections between the most powerful gangs here including us." 

"I know." Geoff sighs. "And that we do this to try to keep the peace between us all. To help avoid wars and mass destruction that could negatively affect us all." 

"Exactly." Jack confirms he then gets up and turns off the TV. "Well. We should get some rest. Well worry about it later." 

Geoff nods and the two head to their rooms to sleep. 

The next morning Geoff announced the meet and that they all will be going. 

Ray frowns in worry at this and Ryan turns noticing. 

Ryan writes something then hands it to Ray.

Ray takes it and looks at it.

Is everything okay? What's going on? 

"I don't know if it's all okay." Ray tells him quietly. "But every now and again at least the most powerful gangs come together. It's mostly to talk and make sure it's all okay. This is done to keep the peace."

Ryan nods and takes back the piece of paper to write a response. He hands it back to Ray. 

Ray reads it. 

It sounds like a good idea. A war could tear this city apart. 

"Yes." Ray agrees handing the paper back. 

Ryan nods then they turn as they now can officially start breakfast. 

Everyone ate their usual share and today Gavin is the one that helps Jack with the dishes. 

Ryan gives Ray the diary and Ray thanks him then heads to his room to read it.

Ray feels as the diary is a nice escape from worrying about what might come up at the meeting. He takes a look at Ryan's entry. 

I am definitely bringing you next time so you can have a good laugh at how scared they are. 

Yeah. One day we'll probably end up unlocking each other's pasts. One day. 

Thanks. I can take that as a compliment. I'm glad that you approached me. 

To answer your question I am a gamer. Playing Minecraft with you was very fun we should play some more games together soon. 

Now my question to you is how old are you? 

Ray grabs his pen and writes a response deciding to give it to Ryan right away. 

It'll be awesome! 

And don't worry about it man. As you said one day. No need to rush. 

And don't worry about it Ry. I'm also really glad that I approached you. 

Yes! We must play more games together like we did back in the safe house! Depending where we are we can always look at the games to play whenever we can slash want. Minecraft really was really fun so we are definitely playing more games sometime. And you're not getting out of it. Haha. Just kidding but we seriously will play more games together. 

By the way I am twenty five years old. And as for my question it'll be about your age. 

Ray closes the diary now done and he puts his pen away only to take it to Ryan who is alone in the living room. "Alone here? Well here. Guess it's just us." He says offering the diary to the other.

Ryan nods taking the diary and heads off to his room.

Ray watches him go. "Guess I'll be alone here." He says quietly to himself. He settles on the couch and decides to watch some TV to pass the time.

When it is almost time to go Ryan comes over to him getting him to turn. 

Ryan hands Ray a piece of paper and Ray takes it looking at it. 

Sorry. I wanted to read your response. 

"Oh my how could you leave me alone!" Ray gasps in a fake hurt tone.

Ryan shakes his head shoulders shaking in a slight chuckle. He settles down next to Ray who grins handing the paper back. He writes something else then hands it back to Ray. 

I'll give you the response when we get back.

"Sounds good." Ray agrees handing the paper back. 

Geoff comes to the living room not a few moments later. "Alright you two. It's time to go." He says in which they get up and follow Geoff to the car while Jack gets Michael and Gavin. 

Once everyone is in the car they are being driven by Geoff to the location that the meeting has been called to. 

Ryan and Ray are sitting in the back with Michael and Gavin in front of them then Geoff and Jack up front.

Ray turns glancing out the window he is by. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to see Ryan. 

Ryan writes something then shows it to Ray. 

Are you nervous about this? 

"Somewhat. There's no telling what could come up." Ray admits. "Or what could happen." He closes his eyes for a moment. "But it doesn't bother me." He opens his eyes and looks to where he is sure Ryan's eyes are. "Don't worry about me. What about you?" 

Ryan writes something down then shows it to Ray.

I'm a little nervous. It's my first time going to one of these. I don't know if I'll know what to do with myself. 

Ray smiles. "Aw. Don't worry about it. You'll be okay." He pats Ryan's shoulder as Ryan lowers the paper. "Besides you'll have me your diary buddy there!" 

Ryan nods and seems to be satisfied with that. 

All too soon they are arriving at the building and Geoff parks the car. 

They head to head inside the one story building. Jack and Geoff head to make sure they know which room the meeting will be in today. Michael and Gavin mostly stick together and just find a place to stand together for now. Ryan looks around at who is here while Ray just walks in wondering how things will turn out this time. 

Ray stops when a hand rests on his shoulder. He turns and finds himself facing another male with a male seen kind of right behind him. "Hello Joel. Matt." He greets the male who his hand on his shoulder first then the other male second.

"If you don't mind we'd like a word with you." Joel tells him. 

"What is it?" Ray questions brushing Joel’s hand off of his shoulder.

"Can you come with us to a more private place?" Joel asks.

Rays eyes narrow in suspicion. "No. Why would I?" He questions.

"Just come with us." Joel says in a sharp tone and reaches to grab Ray to make him follow them. 

"I said no." Ray tells him. 

Suddenly Joel yelps in pain as a hand with a strong grip grabs his wrist. 

They turn and find Ryan who looks very angry even with his mask on though the mask makes it all the more intimidating. 

Ray moves closer to Ryan who uses his free hand to encourage Ray behind him. 

"Let go of me." Joel demands knowing that his wrist will be bruised after this. 

Ray can feel the anger rolling off of Ryan so he places a hand on his shoulder.

Ryan turns to him. 

"Let’s just go somewhere else. They're not worth it." Ray tells him.

Ryan watches Ray for a few moments then he looks to Joel only to release him. He puts an arm protectively around Ray and leads him away from the two.

Joel rubs his wrist looking frustrated.

Matt comes over to him hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Joel confirms and glares at Ryan. "This is only a slight inconvenience." 

Soon everyone is gathered in the conference room. 

Ryan and Ray don't sit anywhere by Joel or even Matt but Ray can feel Joel glancing to him every now and again. 

"So." Geoff says getting Joel's attention. "Let’s get this over with." 

"Things have been going well for us." Kerry says. "We continue to remain strong." 

"My group is also doing quite well. We've got a new member. Vagabond." Geoff gestures to Ryan who nods in greeting. "And we continue to remain strong." 

"My group is also doing good." Joel says. "Though Geoff. I am not calling you commander by the way."

"What?" Geoff questions.

"I would like to propose a small thing." Joel says smiling. "A trade. I want to borrow Brownman from you if you don't mind. I could give you one of mine for a bit. Or maybe give you some cash." 

Geoff gets to his feet slamming his hands on the table in anger. "Absolutely not!" He says sharply. "I am not handing him over to you for whatever scheme you have going. I know you too well Joel. You're not getting a new member." 

Joel shrugs closing his eyes and still smiling. "I was bored. Can't blame a guy for trying." 

Geoff sits down with final last words spoken to Joel. "Fuck you." 

"Well...." Kerry clears his throat. "Is there anything else anyone has to say?" 

No one speaks up.

"Alright. Then we can say that this meeting is over." 

The groups get up and head off with that.

Ray sticks close to Ryan as he wonders why Joel wants him so badly. He feels relief that Ryan seems to want to keep him close anyways. 

Something doesn't seem right. 

They are headed back sitting the same as before and Ryan suddenly shows Ray a piece of paper. 

What does he want from you? 

"Honestly no idea." Ray responds. "I mean it's hard to tell because usually if an issue is happening to the gang that won't affect the others or isn't too serious they try to appear as if they are doing fine to look strong. So without any knowledge of what's going on I can only theorize."

Ryan moves the paper away at that. 

The rest of the car ride is rather quiet. 

… It’s been three days since then.....

Ray has found out that Ryan is only nine years older than he is and they've also played some more games together. 

They've kept up with the diary and no one questions it even if they pass it to each other in front of them. 

Ray feels like his life is getting back to normal as if the meeting is truly being left in the dust of the past. 

"Hey Ray!" Michael comes over to him getting him to pause in flipping through his phone and he turns to the other. "Let’s go and hang out for a bit. What do you say?" 

"Sure." Ray agrees then follows Michael who grabs a set of keys only to head to the car. 

They leave and Michael takes them to the carnival like place by the docks. 

Ray enjoys the fact that there's a forest and beach not far from the location. 

It gives them options. 

Once the car is parked they decide to start with a walk in the woods.

It has nice scenery usually. 

"So do you like Ryan?" Michael questions giving a suggestive look at Ray.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ray questions glancing to Michael. "We’re diary buddies." 

"Do you like him even more than that?" Michael wiggles an eyebrow.

Ray pauses and glances away slightly thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about that." 

Michael claps him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that if you do end up getting with him then you two will be a great couple." 

Ray blushes softly. "Thanks Michael." 

Suddenly two masked people step out in front of them making them stop and be ready to grab their pistols that they carry just in case. 

"We need to talk to you." One says. 

"What the hell do you want?!" Michael demands. 

Suddenly one draws a pistol so Michael and Ray do the same. 

It seems like a tense standoff as no one dares to shoot just yet. 

"Answer my question." Michael growls. "What the hell do you want!?" 

The one without the gun chuckles then charges at Ray.

Ray fires his gun but it only makes the person have to stop charging to dodge. 

Michael and the other person begin firing at each other as well. 

Ray darts to a distance behind a tree knowing he'll have a better chance if he does so. He is a sniper after all. 

"Coward!" Comes a shout only for Michael to laugh.

Ray grins knowing that Michael knows what he is doing. He peers around the tree taking aim and fires hitting one of the person’s shoulders. 

The person screeches in pain at this as Ray ducks into hiding. 

Ray darts to change positions to not be found when suddenly he is tackled. He fights against the other trying to shove him off but this person is much strong than him. 

"Ray!" Michael shouts dashing to go to help Ray but is tackled himself. He almost knocks the person off then a third comes.

The third person helps to pin Michael and soon the two are being tied up. 

"Good." The third person speaks once the two are tied up.

Ray meets Michael’s eyes and Michael nods in assurance.

Michael digs in his pocket since none of them will really notice. He pulls out his cell and hits a certain button on it before slipping it back into his pocket. 

Meanwhile…

The Fake AH crew look up in surprise when the alarm rings and the TV changes to a map with a signals location being shown. 

"Oh no." Geoff says and Ryan turns to him questioningly. "Someone's in trouble." He turns to the others. "And since Ray and Michael are the only ones out it must be them! We move out immediately!" 

The group hurries to race to the location hoping that they won't be too late.

Elsewhere...

"We got what we wanted." One of the masked people says. "We could hit them over the head." 

"I need him alive." 

They jump and turn in surprise to find Joel coming over to them. 

"Boss!" One of the masked people greets but Michael clenches his teeth and glares at the man.

"Joel." Michael growls. 

Joel goes over to where Ray is and looks down at him as Ray glares up at him. "We are getting paid quite handsomely for this one. But we need him alive." 

"Yes sir!" Two of the three say.

"But what about this one?" The third asks pointing to Michael.

"Hm?" Joel turns and sees Michael. "Leave him. He is of no use to us." He says turning away. "Besides. By the time he's found we'll be long gone."

Ray is picked up but he still struggles. "Let me go you bastards!" He growls.

"Now now. I'm sure you know where we are going." Joel waves a finger at Ray. 

Rays eyes widen then he bites back a growl. "I'm surprised he even noticed that I left." He says then he is being carried off.

Michael tries to get out of his bonds but is having no luck. He looks to where Joel and three of his men are leaving with Ray. "Get back here you fuckers!" He calls but is ignored making him even angrier. "Damn you! We will find out where you're taking him!" He clenches his teeth as tight as he can and can only watch as they disappear from view. 

Only a few minutes later he hears tires screeching to a halt. 

He turns towards the direction of it. "Who's there? Is that you guys?" 

The Fake AH crew come running as they follow where Michael’s voice came from.

Gavin and Jack race over to help untie Michael while Geoff and Ryan look around.

"Where's Ray?" Geoff asks turning to Michael. 

"Fucking Joel took him. They ambushed us." Michael snarls in anger then he points in the direction as he is freed. "That way. A little bit before you showed up."

Ryan and Geoff take the lead to go searching for any sign of where they could have gone.

Jack and Gavin make sure that Michael is okay right now. 

"Joel!" Geoff calls out only get silence in response. "Ray! Make a noise!" 

Silence remains as they get no response. 

"Damn it! They must be too far away!" Geoff hisses in anger. 

Ryan dashed forward trying to see if he can catch up with them.

While Geoff tries to keep up. 

However as they reach the edge of the forest they still find nothing. 

"We’ll have to regroup and see if we can find his cellphone signal or just raid Joel's base." Geoff says then looks sympathetically as Ryan tries to look for any sign of where they went. He places a hand on Ryan's shoulder getting him to turn to him. "We'll find him." He assures him. "We just have no way to know where to go from here. We need to go home and see if Joel let Ray keep his cell. It could help us." 

Ryan looks away to straight ahead then nods and hurries back to the others with Geoff following. 

The three look disappointed and worried when only Ryan and Geoff come back. 

All of them race to their home and Gavin is instantly searching for Rays cell phone signal. 

Geoff thinks about the bases that Joel has that he is aware of to try to determine where he could have gone. He knows that they're getting money for Ray as told by Jack who had heard the story from Michael so they’ll need to hurry. 

Plus Joel wanting Ray makes more sense now. 

"I found the signal." Gavin says. "Can't say for absolute certain that he's there though." He informs them. 

"But it’s a place to start. Send it to us. We have a friend to save." Geoff says determinedly. 

They get ready and in no time are racing to the location with Gavin and Michael in the lead. They arrive and hurry towards the building. 

Ryan slams the door open and they charge in guns raised ready to shoot on sight. 

A few people come racing over but are quickly shot down. 

The Fake AH crew hurry along until they reach the main room.

Joel turns and Ray, who is tied up leaning against a wall by the couch that Joel's on, looks happy to see them. 

"Return him." Geoff demands as the others focus their guns on anyone who might try to attack.

After all a few had gotten up when the group burst inside. 

"I can't do that. His father is going to pay nicely for him to be handed over to him." Joel says trying to seem cool. 

"Only because it makes him look bad if I'm not there." Ray spits in disgust.

"I don't care as long as I get my money." Joel tells him then snaps his fingers. 

Michael shoots the arm of someone reaching for a gun. 

Soon more people try to take down the Fake AH crew. 

Ryan tries to dash towards Joel and Ray having to stop to fight off other members. He shoots them down quickly then heads for Joel. He shoots Joel's hand when Joel raises a pistol that ends up clattering to the ground. He grabs Ray almost holding him bridal style but with one arm and aims his gun at Joel again. 

Ray manages to kick Joel's gun away before he can pick it up. 

Joel snarls then is shot in the shoulder then the leg by Ryan.

"Let’s go. Let’s get out of here." Ray says snapping Ryan out of his angry shooting. 

Ryan carries Ray hurrying for an exit. 

Almost all of Joel's members are down on the ground dead or injured.

The Fake AH crew spot Ryan getting away with Ray and go to follow him. 

Joel's eyes narrow as he watches them leave. "Damn you!" He shouts after them.

Ray looks down feeling rather guilty about all of this. He closes his eyes tightly as he thinks of all the trouble that has been brought upon those he considers his family. 

Ryan unties Ray when they get to the cars then they all head to the main house. 

Ray remains quiet and Ryan spares him a glance or two every now and again also having to drive right now. 

Finally they return and Ray notices at least a few cuts on some of his friends. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I brought." Ray says head down.

Geoff puts a hand on Rays shoulder getting him to look up. "It's not your fault. No one blames you. If anyone is to blame it's that so called father of yours."

There are sounds of agreements from the others and Ryan just nods. 

"But-" Ray is cut off as Ryan moves forward covering Rays mouth. He looks to the other who shakes his head then releases Ray’s mouth. He glances around at the others who are all giving him smiles of assurance that it's not his fault. He finally nods. "Okay." He says.

"There you go." Geoff smiles a little more and removes his hand from Ray. 

"I think I'll sleep though. It's been a long day." Ray says then heads off to his room. "Haha maybe I might be up earlier than any of you!" He tries to joke.

"Unlikely kid who could sleep through a fire!" Geoff calls to him and they chuckle though Ryan is silently chuckling as his shoulders shake. 

Ray closes his door behind himself and sighs heavily. He goes to his bed and lays down. "That fucking bastard. He has a runaway son and he sends a criminal gang to go look for said son." He closes his eyes. "Instead of searching himself. That bastard. He probably figures he's too important to do such work." He lets out another heavy sigh. "And he obviously doesn't care who gets hurt in the process as long as I am brought alive. Stupid cunt of an old man." He rolls over onto his side putting one arm under his head and he lays there for a bit in silence. He hears a knock on the door but remains silent as he lays there eyes closed. 

After a few moments the door opens and someone walks inside shutting the door after. 

Ray remains as he is waiting to see if whoever it is will go away. He hears the person walk over to his bed then sit down next to him. He listens to the silence then there's a shuffling sound before something is placed by his head. 

A few moments later he feels a gentle brush on his cheek so he shifts then blinks his eyes open half way wondering who it is.


	5. Chapter five.

He notices a black thing laying on his bed so he turns to look at who it is. He jumps when he sees a man with face paint. He glances to the black thing as he comes to realize who this is. He then turns back to the other.

The other gives him a sign to say one second then he pulls some wipes from his pockets. He cleans his face tossing the wipes into the trash can before looking back to Ray. 

Ray sits up watching the others face. "Ryan!" He gasps. 

"H-hey." Ryan's voice sounds a little rough. 

Ray blinks. "There's no way that's your voice." He says without thinking.

Ryan laughs and ends with a clearing of his throat.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ray says placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay." Ryan tries to wave it off. "Just haven't talked in a while. This is something only for you right now." 

"Another thing just for the two of us huh?" Ray smiles. 

Ryan smiles and nods. "Just for us." 

Ray smiles a little more. "You look handsome man. Just staying." 

"Aw thank you." Ryan says then clears his throat again.

"Don't push yourself." Ray says a little worried. 

"I'm okay." Ryan waves it off then pulls Ray close in a hug. "Don't worry about me." 

Ray closes his eyes snuggling against Ryan. "Thanks man." 

Ryan keeps him close. "Don't worry about it Ray." He lays his head gently against Rays own closing his eyes softly. 

Ray feels safe and protected in Ryan's arms and it's really a nice feeling. He sits there wishing that this can last forever. Eventually Ray ends up drifting off. When he awakens he's alone tucked nicely into bed. He sits up and glances to his window seeing the moon and stars. "I know what I must do." He gets up and goes over to his desk. 

That morning everyone is up except Ray who they all figure is sleeping. 

Ryan has his skull mask on of course and Geoff turns to him. 

"Why don't you go see if you can get Ray up?" Geoff asks and Ryan nods then heads to Ray’s room. 

Ryan knocks then after a few moments of silence he opens the door finding no one inside. He gets a sinking feeling and looks around the room until he spots a note on the desk. He goes to it picking it up and reading it. His eyes widen and he darts out of the room to the others who turn in surprise.

"Where's Ray?" Geoff asks.

Ryan holds out the note so Jack gets up and reads it out loud. 

"I'm going home." 

The others gasp.

"Wot!?!" Gavin gasps out. "But why would Ray do that!?!" 

"He's still a member of this team." Geoff says getting to his feet. "We are going after him! Gavin. Ray should still have his cell. Get the location."

Gavin nods and dashes to his room.

"Once we find out where he is we are going right away." Geoff says as Ryan takes another look at the note in worry. 

............................

Ray left the motorcycle he got from his gangs garage by the front gates and is now walking up towards the mansion. 

A few servants happily greet him glad to see him back. 

One maid comes out of the mansion and stops in front of him making him stop. "The master wishes to see you.” She says with a bow of greeting. “And insisted you be put in proper clothing." 

Rays eyes narrow. "Typical. I come back and he sends a maid to greet me back." He mummers to himself. He heads inside following the maid and he is soon fitted into fancy clothes including a tie. "I forgot how uncomfortable these clothes are." He sighs as they feel a little tight around him but he knows that it's to help make him look good. "Can you keep my causal clothes I wore here in a nice pile in this room Mary?" He asks and gets a nod. He is finally taken to his father’s office and he enters with a servant closing the door behind him leaving him alone with his father. He sees his father standing facing one of the large windows behind his desk. 

His father has his back to him and his black hair is slicked back as he also wears a suit like Ray. His hands linked behind his back. "So you return." He says and Rays eyes fall to half open. "Well. Now that you're back we can get down to business." 

"What kind?" Ray asks.

"I am making arraignments for you to marry a wealthy young lady named Elizabeth. I expect you to give me a son who can be a proper heir to my company." His father explains. "One like you is not fit for it. So I want a son from you to make a proper heir. You made me look bad by leaving so you should have expected this. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ray says then before his father can say a word he speaks again. "But that’s not going to happen." He says eyes open normally with determination and seriousness. 

His father turns his head in surprise at this. "What did you say!?!" He demands.

"I didn't come here to do what you want. I didn't come here to come crawling back to you." Ray informs him not backing down at all. "I came here to straighten things out then say goodbye for good." He rips the tie off tossing it to the floor then straightens. 

His father spins to fully face him. "You are a true idiot! I gave you all you wanted! You could buy anything that you want!"

"I learned that money doesn't mean happiness." Ray tells him not losing any confidence. "Money isn't everything. I have found my real destiny and it has nothing to do with you! You never gave me what I wanted!" 

His father is shocked into silence. 

"I'm not Ray Narvaez Jr. the son of a rich man. I'm so much more than that. I am Brownman the best sniper ever and a loyal member of the Fake AH crew. There is where my destiny is. There I am happy." He closes his eyes for a moment to speak the next sentence then opens his eyes. "When I left I lived on the streets I only had my wits and survival instinct to survive. I ended up finding out about my sniper talent and I ended up meeting the Fake AH crew. They let me in as a part of the family. It didn't matter why I was on the streets or anything. I'm a part of them. They care and look after me as more than a gang member. Together we're a family and nothing will change that!" 

His father narrows his eyes with a short grunt. 

"Sure I'll miss the servants and workers here that were my good friends growing up... But... I have my own destiny to fulfil. I have my own path and it's going to be my choice as to where that is. My destiny will continue to be being a part of the Fake AH crew. And you had better not come after us again because we aren't scared to go against you." Ray turns his back to his father. "This is goodbye. Don't try coming after me." He leaves the room with that and his father doesn't even call him back. He heads to put on his clothes then he heads away from the mansion once dressed in his black t-shirt, jeans, black runners and purple sweater. 

"X-RAY!!!!!" 

"Huh?" Ray pauses and just in time as Gavin tackles him into a hug but he manages to stay standing. He spots the others running over as well. "Hey guys." He greets.

"Why'd you leave like that!?" Gavin demands pulling away only enough to look at him with teary eyes. 

"I wasn't leaving you guys." Ray says and they relax. "I was just hoping to straighten the old bastard out hopefully once and for all." 

"You know you could have added that to the note." Geoff says crossing his arms over his chest but Ray can tell that he's just glad that Ray isn't leaving. "We only came because we thought you were leaving to protect us or something."

"I guess I wanted to stop him from trying to hunt me down as soon as possible so I didn't think of adding it." Ray admits.

Michael slings an arm around his boyfriend Gavin and an arm around Ray as well. "It's good that you aren't leaving us. You're always a member of our family."

"Yeah. And if that bastard tries coming after you again we'll be here to help you fight him off." Jack adds.

Ray smiles. "Yeah. Thanks." 

"Group hug!" Gavin calls and everyone joins in with a chuckle even Ryan which scares them for a moment.

"Holy fuck Ryan." Michael curses but they all laugh again. 

Once the group hug is broken they begin heading to the front gates where their vehicles await them. 

"I say we get a celebration drink!" Geoff says.

"Um some of us don't drink." Ray says and Ryan nods in agreement. 

"Then how about a restaurant?" Gavin suggests as he links hands with Michael. 

"Eh. Why not." Geoff agrees with a shrug. 

Rays father watches with narrowed brown eyes as Ray leaves with the Fake AH crew. 

A maid comes in and bows. "What now sir?" 

Rays father stands there quiet for a few moments then finally opens his mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter six.

"Please send a message to Joel that we no longer need his assistance." 

"Understood." The maid says then leaves. 

Rays father continues to stare out the window.

............. A few weeks later...........

Ray and Ryan are still continuing their diary exchange. The two are extremely close to each other at this point. 

They all have just finished another successful heist and now Ray and Ryan are hiding out in a safe house. It's just them so Ryan removed his mask that now lies on the coffee table and he didn't put face pain on today. 

"Hey Ray." 

Ray turns to Ryan as they are sitting side by side on the couch. "Yes?" 

"If you feel up to it you could learn about my past." Ryan says.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ray asks.

Ryan nods. "Only with you." 

"I'll keep it from the others. I think I'll share mine with you too." Ray adds and the two share a smile. "Maybe I'll go first as you partially know my past."

Ryan nods his okay. 

"Well... when I was young I had always wanted my father’s attention." Ray begins. "I would even try making snacks for him but he'd brush it off the desk saying he has no time to waste on petty things and that we have servants for things like cooking. He was always just full of himself mostly caring for himself. He thought I was happy as long as I had a shit ton of money. But I knew money didn't buy happiness as much as others think that it does. Eventually I began planning to run off figuring I wasn't really needed there. Then when I turned eighteen I was ready and I left running away. I lived on the streets for a good while which wasn't easy. There aren’t too many nice people out there. I had mostly my wits and survival instinct to keep me alive so I had to dirty my hands... Just to live at the time. I found out I had sniper skills as I decided to pick it up after finding one abandoned. Now as you know it's my weapon. One day I met Michael before either of us joined the group. We only had a small run in and didn't really say much to each other. Then a week later I found him again. I learned that he had a bad drug problem because the gang he was forced to join was treating him so shitty. I wanted to help him because no one should have to go through that, he was a mess, but I had no idea how. Later Geoff approached me asking me to join his group. I then knew how I could help Michael. I told Geoff about him then I was informed that they had taken down the gang as they caused trouble in their territory. When they saw how much of a mess Michael was and how badly he was being treated they took him in. I knew that this group was for me the moment that I heard about this. So I agreed to join and sure enough Michael was there. It grew from there and now we are where we are. Michaels no longer using drugs and is holding a stable relationship with Gavin. Which was improvement as for the first bit he struggled in holding things stable with his life. It was a relief when we really saw progress as we tried to help him. So yeah. That's my story." Ray finishes. 

Ryan hugs him pulling him close and Ray snuggles against him closing his eyes softly. "I'm sorry that happened." 

"It turned out happily." Ray points out then opens his eyes flickering them up at Ryan. "I even got to meet you." 

Ryan chuckles. "Yeah true." He shares a smile with Ray. "Now it's my turn." He says. "I was born in a family that had ties with a gang in a town outside of the city. They tried to keep me out of it as much as possible probably since I was young. One day another gang came to claim their territory with a surprise attack. I was the only one smart enough to escape alive without detection. Everyone else was killed. I took up a life of crime on the streets and doing a few favors for the gangs around there mostly helping them sometimes with heists or selling drugs. The first group got me a mask for the heist which happens to be the same kind of mask I wear now. I used it a lot to help keep my identity a secret so it became a part of me. After all I could just take it off if I wanted to be left alone. Eventually I left to the bigger city not wanting to be a part of the gangs there who didn’t really care for anyone. They just didn’t feel right. I did run into Geoff and Jack a few times though they never saw me as a threat as I just helped out with somethings or do my own thing usually for money. Eventually they asked me to join the group and I figured why not. I figured I’d at least try and see how it goes. I’m glad I did though because it means I met you.” 

“I’m glad too.” Ray responds. “Even if our beginnings weren’t all happy.” 

“Well even so they lead us to each other.” Ryan says. 

Without really thinking Ray leans up and steals a kiss from Ryan and only realizes it when he pulls away. “Oh God I’m sorry.” He gasps but before he could speak another word Ryan pulls him into another kiss. His eyes fall to half open then closed relaxing as he kisses back. 

Yes. They’re definitely more than diary buddies. 

They break apart for air and look lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“Will you… Be my boyfriend?” Ryan asks. 

Ray chuckles. “Do you really need to ask?” He pecks Ryan on the lips making him grin. 

When they arrive back at the main house after a bit Ryan has the skull mask on. They enter and find Jack just finishing putting supper out as everyone else is back.

“Just in time you two.” Jack greets. 

The two sit down and join in. 

Instead of lifting his mask enough to eat Ryan removes his mask tossing it to the table. 

Ray turns and is so used to seeing Ryan’s face he’s not surprised at all unlike the others. “Didn’t have time to put the face paint on today huh?” 

“No. When we left I decided to just put the mask on.” Ryan says with a shrug. 

The two glance to the others who are frozen in shock. 

“You knew what he looked like?!” Geoff questions looking at Ray. 

“Yeah. He’s taken his mask off around me more than once. He’s also spoken to me quite a bit already.” Ray explains and begins eating as if this isn’t big news. 

Ryan shrugs as if it’s no big deal then begins eating himself. 

“Fucking unexpected.” Michael says but they all eventually just dig in trying their best to adjust to knowing Ryan’s face and voice. 

The two kept dating and six months later they are alone in the house while the others are doing a heist that didn’t need everyone on. Ryan is on the couch as they have the TV on and Ray is beside him plus Ryan has his arm around Ray’s shoulders. 

None of the others minded that the two are together when they learned about it and encouraged them happy to see them happy. 

Ray glances to Ryan with hooded eyes deciding that today is the day. He shifts and Ryan glances to him but he ends up stealing a kiss. 

Ryan kisses back as their eyes close and Ray moves to straddle Ryan’s lap in which Ryan responds with placing his hands on Ray’s hips. He flicks his tongue against Ray’s lips and Ray opens his mouth letting their tongues tangle together passionately. 

When they break apart it’s for air. 

Ray leans his forehead against Ryan’s looking into his eyes. “Bedroom.” He says breathlessly. 

Ryan nods and with his hands on Ray’s ass he stands up carrying Ray to the bedroom. He lays Ray down on his back on the bed in Ryan’s own room. 

Ray doesn’t really notice as he is much too focused on his boyfriend. He spreads his legs allowing Ryan more room to work. 

Ryan takes off Ray’s shirt then he sits up taking off his own shirt. 

Feeling a little impatient Ray reaches down and undoes Ryan’s pants. 

Ryan is quick to get them both naked seeming as ready as Ray to do this. He reaches into his nightstand drawer grabbing a bottle of lube. 

“You have lube in your nightstand?” Ray asks. 

Ryan shrugs. “I am a guy and I wanted to be ready for when you were ready.” He responds and spreads some lube onto two of his fingers then he reaches down pushing his two slicked fingers into Ray. 

Ray tilts his head back with a slight moan and he shifts trying to adjust to the feeling. 

Ryan moves his fingers in and out as well as spreading them apart to prepare Ray. 

Ray pants slightly but trusts Ryan in what he is doing so he lets him continue. He moans loudly throwing his head back as Ryan hits his sweet spot. “There!” 

Ryan pulls out his fingers though and Ray whines in disappointment. He pecks the edge of Ray’s mouth. “Don’t worry something better will be there soon.” 

Ray opens his eyes that he didn’t realize he had closed. “Can I?” He asks raising a hand to the lube. 

Ryan nods and hands it to him. 

Ray spreads lube on his hand then hands it back to Ryan who closes it only to put it away. He grips his boyfriend’s erection and the other moans as Ray’s hand feels good around his cock. He begins pumping Ryan’s cock pulling more moans from Ryan both feeling how big, hard and hot his cock is and hearing his moans makes Ray hotter as well as even more turned on. He soon has to release Ryan’s cock before he gets too carried away. 

Ryan shifts and lines himself up with Ray’s entrance only to push inside. 

“AH!” Ray moans causing Ryan to pause when he hears the pain in there. “Let me adjust when you’re fully in.” He slightly pants to the other. 

Ryan nods and continues going until he is completely buried inside of Ray. 

They stay motionless for a few moments until Ray moans in pleasure.

“Ry. Please move!” 

“Okay.” Ryan agrees and pulls out then thrusts back inside of Ray pulling more moans from him. He keeps up as steady as a pace as possible until he no longer hears Ray moaning in pain. He then speeds up going as hard and as fast as he can getting louder moans from Ray especially when he hits his sweet spot again. 

“Please! Ryan!” Ray moans wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. 

Ryan aims every hard and fast thrust at Ray’s sweet spot and he leans down nibbling on Ray’s throat. He smiles when Ray tilts his head back to allow him more access to his throat. He bites down onto Ray’s neck then sucks on it intent on leaving a mark. 

Ray bucks his hips up meeting Ryan’s thrusts as a response. 

Ryan moans against his skin and continues his thrusting as Ray tries to keep up. He releases Ray’s neck once he is satisfied with the hickey left behind. He licks it causing Ray to shiver in pleasure. 

“Close!” Ray moans. 

“Me too.” Ryan groans back at him then he lowers his head to Ray’s ear and licks it before whispering huskily into it. “Cum for me babe.” 

Ray moans out loudly arching his back as he cums. “RYAN!!!!!”

Ryan clenches his teeth with a groan of pleasure as Ray tightens around him. “Ray.” He cums within the other and barely manages to catch himself before crushing Ray. He pulls out after they come down from their orgasm high then lays next to Ray only to pull him close. “Rest my love.” He says gently and kisses Ray’s forehead then his cheek. 

Ray closes his eyes as he snuggles against Ryan especially against his chest. He is soon asleep. 

Ryan glances to the small navy blue velvet box sitting in his nightstand drawer. “Soon. Soon my love. But in the right time.” He manages to reach over closing the drawer then using teamwork with his hands and feet he pulls the covers over them. He then closes his eyes and ends up following Ray into sleep. 

Later……

A knock comes to the door then Geoff hesitantly opens it as he had been looking for the two. Geoff sees the two sleeping cuddled on Ryan’s bed under the covers and turns away closing the door to let the two love birds sleep. 

One month later……

Ray and Ryan are walking along the beach together on a beautiful day. 

Ryan isn’t wearing his mask or face paint to try to help keep it as a nice day for them because he wants this day to be special. He glances around then sets up a camera on the nearby dock railing. “Ray.” He calls his boyfriend who moves to stand in front of him. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

Ray tilts his head in wonder. “What is it Ryan?” He asks. 

Ryan kneels down onto one knee pulling the little box bringing it up to show his lover. “Ray. Will you…” He opens the box blushing just a small bit. “Marry me?” 

Ray gasps happily and nods. “Yes! Oh God yes Ry!” 

Ryan grins and gets up kissing Ray for a moment only to put the beautiful ring on his finger. 

A few people cheer making Ray a little embarrassed but Ryan chuckles at it.

They check the camera and find that it caught the moment Ryan opened the box to reveal the ring. 

Ray grins. “That’s a keeper.” 

Ryan nods in agreement. 

The end.


End file.
